twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Calypso
Calypso is the creator of the Twisted Metal contest. He grants any wish the contest winner desires, no matter what they desire. However, Calypso has a habit of "twisting" the wish, causing backfire to the contestant. This is sort of a play on the old saying "Be careful what you wish for." Calypso was only playable in Twisted Metal 4, where he is seen driving a nuke mobile with a missle attached. In Twisted Metal Small Brawl, the contest owner is a bully by the name Billy Calypso, though it is unknown if this is the same Calypso in future Twisted Metal games. Twisted Metal Calypso makes his first appearance in Twisted Metal, played by a live actor with long, somewhat frizzy red hair and a badly burned face, wearing a sleek tuxedo. Upon winning the contest, Calypso grants the wish of whoever the player's character is. However, for some characters, their wishes backfire. Twisted Metal 2 Calypso returns to Twisted Metal 2, this time in comic-book form. His appeance changes slightly, this time having more sleek hair, and a mildly burnt face, and appearing more charming than in the original. His wish-granting is still the same, however. Twisted Metal 3 Calypso returns in Twisted Metal 3 looking similar to his Twisted Metal 2 rendition. And again, his wish-granting methods are still the same. Twisted Metal 4 In this rendition, Calypso no longer has a burned face, but still retains all the qualities listed in the previous games. However, Calypso is now a playable character, due to him being overthrown by Sweet Tooth. Twisted Metal Black Calypso returns in Twisted Metal: Black, looking completely different from his previous renditions. In this version, he is bald, with a black glass eye and scarring on his chest. He also does not speak in any of the cutscenes. This is due to the fact that Twisted Metal Black is not canon to the series, but only a manifestation of Sweet Tooth's mind. His wish-granting methods in this rendition are slightly different. With the exception of a couple characters, Calypso's grants satisfy the contestants, mostly because their wishes deal with dark, sadistic issues (such as getting revenge on someone). Twisted Metal Small Brawl "Billy" Calypso is a child in this version, and is known by the contestants as a bully. He makes a contest in which contestants battle with remote-controlled cars. His wish-granting methods are still the same. Twisted Metal Head On Calypso's rendition in Twisted Metal: Head On is sort of a combination of his previous renditions. He still retains his sleek suit, hair, and figure, but has the glass eye and is balding on the top of his head. Again, his wish-granting methods are still the same; rarely granting anyone's wish to their satisfaction. Personal Life Before creating the Twisted Metal contest, Calypso was just a regular man. He was a family man with a daughter a wife, and a different name. He led a normal life not unlike any other citizen, until one night he was involved in a freak accident which resulted in him crashing his car directly into a brick wall. This car crash left him in devastation, killing his wife and daughter (later revealed to be the driver of the car Grasshopper) as well as burning and disfiguring his own face. Two years later, after his disappearance and was assumed to be dead, he re-emerged, his name changed to Calypso, and possessing a power that allows him to grant wishes. The power is said to be stolen from the demon Minion, who later competes in the contest in order to regain it. Calypso then established Twisted Metal and, for ten years, has continued to run the competition. This is where the first Twisted Metal game comes in. It was revealed in Twisted Metal 2 that he has a sister,who is in hell. Her name was never revealed and is only mentioned in Twisted Metal 2 and in Minion's ending. link title Cancelled Games Twisted Metal 3 and 4 are no longer follow-ups of the series,meaning Calypso's role in those games are not canon. Trivia *In Twisted Metal 2,the only endings in which Calypso does not thank the player for playing are Grasshopper's, Minion's, Outlaw 2's and Roadkill's(He dies in Grasshopper, is sent to hell in Minion's, never got the chance is Outlaw 2's and Roadkill's) *In Twisted Metal: Head on, two characters look much like Calypso; Agent Stone and Mortimer Scharf.This could imply something for a later Twisted Metal game, Weather this is canon or not still remains unknown. *Twisted Metal Black is the only Twisted Metal game were Calypso does not speak and has no hair. Calypso's Sister It's still unknown if Calypso does have a sister,since the only mention of her was in Minion's Twisted Metal two ending. Some fans believe that he does in fact have a sister, while other doubt this. It's still suspect if this is canon or not, however, because she was not mentioned in any other game, odds are it's not. Calypso's Downfalls *'Twisted Metal 2' *''Grasshoppe''r: she has no wish, but despite being a robot, and revealing her plan to kill Calypso, she succeeds when he breaks down by her appearance, and embraces her *''Minion'': He has not come for a wish, but to merely get revenge on Calypso for stealing his powers and "stripping me of MY birthright"(which explains why Calypso can grant wishes) apparently eleven years ago (as according to Minion). Calypso gets intimidated, and when Minion forces him to be sent to Hell, he begs, pleads, and cries to be spared, but Minion, says, "Time to Rot in hell with your Sister", and drops him laughing. *''Shadow'': Shadow also does not make a wish, and instead tells Calypso that he has brought the souls of those who died due to Calypso's tournament, and they carry him away, only for him to escape and grab on to the wing's of a plane. *'Twisted Metal 4 ' *''Calypso'': after he successfully wins the competition that is now hosted by Sweet Tooth, he immediately demands his power's and the competition back, but him and Sweet Tooth, struggle to pry it out of each other's hand, and the chaos, causes the souls in the ring to escape, thus destroying the building that Calypso, Sweet Tooth, and his henchmen were in. Since only the ring was found, and not Calypso, it is presumed he dead. *'Twisted Metal Black ' *''Sweet Tooth'': Sweet Tooth had already thought of killing Calypso (as noted in Sweet Tooth's prologue), when they first met to discuss the competition, and what Sweet tooth desired, so when he finally wins, Calypso offers a vial, that will cure the curse (due to the apparent fact that the vial contained the blood of the preacher that attended Sweet Tooth's execution), but then Sweet tooth would have to stop his killing ways (the consequence being the vial's effects will wear off, resuming the curse). However, Sweet tooth would much rather live with the curse than stop murdering, so he shatters the vial underfoot (" a man has to have his....priorities.", and proceeds, to slice Calypso's neck "as happily as I had ever killed anyone" (and amazingly, he isn't decapitated, in which the scene ends with Calypso lying dead at Sweet tooth's feet.). Now that he was "free", Sweet Tooth intended "to be the greatest (serial killer) of all time." *'Twisted Metal Head On' *''Sweet Tooth: ''Sweet Tooth wishes that he and Calypso switches bodies. Calypso has no choice but to grant the wish. Sweet Tooth (In Calypso's body) orders Calypso's guards to kill the intruder (Calpso in Sweet Tooth's body).